THE LAST NIGHT
by SpiritedChild
Summary: Lilly goes to Oliver's to tell him she loves him right before she plans to commit suiside but what if things turn out differently? Nobody dies don't worry. A oneshot songfic based on the song THE LAST NIGHT BY: SKILLET..... LOLIVER LOVE!


**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. THIS IS MY FIRST SONGFIC. I JUST THOUGHT IF LILLY WERE TO CUT HERSELF TO RID HERSELF OF PAIN OLIVER WOULD BE THERE FOR HER LIKE THIS.**

**I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA, BUT MY NAME IS HANNAH...DOES THAT COUNT FOR ANYTHING??? I"M NOT ACCUALLY USING THE WHOLE SONG. JUST THE PARTS THAT FIT...**

**THE LAST NIGHT -By: Skillet**

_You come to me with scars on your wrists,_

_You tell me this will be the last night _

_feeling like this..._

Oliver's POV

After a WONDERFUL dinner of stewwed leaks (**A.N. sorry I watch too much fruits basket**) with my WONDERFUL parents, (NOT) they both left for the night to go on their annual Dancing night. Still don't know why they do it cause they trip all over eachother's feet at home. What's the point in doing it in public. I ran up to my room and turned on my IPOD.

Not even half an hour later I was awakened by a tap on my window. What the---when did I fall asleep?! I sat up and looked out my window to see a miserable looking Lilly throwing rocks at my window in the pouring rain. I quickly unlocked and threw open my window.

"Lilly! Your going to get sick!" I yelled as I threw down the ladder from underneath my computer desk. She nearly tripped and fell three times on her way up and when she finally made it, I pulled her inside and hugged her. "Lilly, you could of fell!"

Lilly can get on my nerves with her risky adventureous attitude sometimes but she's been my best friend since pre-k and the love of my life since 3rd grade. She just doesn't know it yet. Everyone says we should get together but like me most of the time, Lilly can be pretty dense. Or in our case can be pretty mucha donut.

"Does it matter?" she asked. There were tears in her eyes and she had a look of defeat plastered on her face.

_ just came to say goodbye._

_Didn't want you to see me cry_

_I'm fine..._

_But I know it's a lie_

She sucked in her breath and held it so long I thought she would turn blue. After a few more seconds she finally let it out and she took my hands. She moved her arms to where I was now holding her wrists. She looked at me expectedly and causiously. I lifted her sleeve up to her elbow and nearly died when I saw what was there. She had cuts all up her arm, ranging from shallow and ragged to rough and deep. I lifted up her other sleeve and saw the same thing.

It wasn't till now that I realized I was on the verge of hyperventilating and my breathing had become heavier.

"L-Lil...? Why would you do this to yourself?" I whispered. I could hear the tears in my own voice.

"I-I'm just here to say goodbye and...tell you a few things. This is one of them."

"Goodbye? But wha..."

"Of all the people to say goodbye to you'd be the first on my list" She let out a half smile. Oh my God!!! She's going to commite suicide!

"Lilly! That's not the answe..."

"I wasn't finished...I also came here to tell you something..." I calmed down enough to listen. "She put her hands on both sides of my face and with complete confidence kissed me full on the mouth. She pulled away a few seconds later and without hesitation, said the words I couldn't say even **I WAS** the one commiting suicide. "I love you... I've wanted to tell you that for almost 12 years!" she gave me a light smile and started to walk back over to my window.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone._

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know._

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone._

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go._

_I'm everything you need me to be._

After the shock had worn off, I spun around and grabbed her waist. "Lilly wait! You don't think I'm accually gonna let you go through with this?!" I pulled her against me.

_Your parents say that everything is your fault but they don't know_ you like I know you,

they don't know you at all.

I'm so sick of when they say

"It's just a phase you'll be okay

your fine..."

But I know it's a lie

"What's the point Oliver?! My own parents found out and they don't even care. They think It's a phase and that it's my own stupid fault!" She shifted in my arms and burried her face in my chest. I could hear her mummbling. "They don't love me and Miley doesn't because she chose not to keep intouch with me when she moved and you just can't because all you see in me is your dorky best friend..."

_This is the last night you'll spend alone._

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know._

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone._

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go._

_I'm everything you need me to be._

"That's not true Lilly!" I practically shouted and she cringed. I held onto her tight and stoked her hair. "Lils I love you so much and you don't even know how long I have prayed for the courage to do what you did today. Have that confidence everyday...I'll be there for you...I-I'll protect you and help you through this. You never have to be alone..." I kissed her forehead and waited for the smile to come back to her face.

_The night is so long_

_when everything's wrong._

_If you give me your hand_

_and I will help you hold on._

_Tonight... Tonight..._

Finally the smile that kept my heart rate way above average everytime I saw it came to her face and lit up her eyes. I smiled with her and crashed my lips into hers. I lifted her up by her hips and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I laid her down on the bed never once breaking from the kiss. I didn't know what I was doing but I loved every minute of it. (**A.N.-YUP! THEY DID WHAT YOUR THINKING**)

_10 minutes later_

I laid next to her and stared into her eyes. I could feel the tangible feelings hovering above us as we both breathed in heavily time after time. I stroked her cheek with my fingertips and I trailed kisses along her neck. I kissed each of her eyes and gave her one last kiss on the lips before holding her in my arms. If I had anything to say about it, I'd never let go. She'd never be alone.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone._

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know._

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone._

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go._

_I'm everything you need me to be._

**THE END**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I LIKED MOST OF IT. PLEASE REVIEW. FLAMES WELCOME. I'M ALWAYS OPEN TO CRITICISOM! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR STORIES YOU'D LIKE ME TO WRITE, LET ME KNOW!**


End file.
